


The Rescue of the Cold Boy

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "A fic where Pitch (or another bad guy) kidnaps Jack and keeps him in some small dank little prison where he can hardly move, can see nothing and hear nothing and waits for him to break. Because at least before Jack was able to be around others, even if they couldn’t see him, at least he had some way to pretend everything could be alright. But in this little prison he has nothing to distract him from the growing lonliness...[cut for length]"The funny thing is, if the prompter had just kept it simple and said “I want to see Jack as the sub in a hardcore bondage scene,” I would have written just that. But this scenario? Well. *Cracks knuckles*Though this fill is not canon with any other eldritch abomination or Apotheosis prompt, it takes place in a world where Pitch and Sandy are the eldritch beings familiar from the early Apotheosis AU fills, and they’re teaching Jack to become like them. Here, something horrible has kidnapped Jack and is keeping him from them. They don’t like that at all, no, not one little bit–and, as the prompt reminds me, rescue is up to my discretion–so they rescue him.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	The Rescue of the Cold Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/5/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Finally Jack does break and teafully promises to do anything as long as whoever has him will let him out. That person then proceeds to abuse Jack (in whatever way anon sees fit, but op wouldn’t mind some hardcore bondage).
> 
> If Jack is rescued is up to the filler, or if it takes place before Jack becomes a guardian I don’t really mind. Just give me some deliously broken Jack with a bad guy reminding him that he’d asked for this treatment, begged for it actually, and there would be no backing out on his promises."

_I can’t let go. Not with what’s happening. All of me is here somehow. I can’t—I don’t even know if you’ll notice. But I want you to notice. I know I didn’t before, and I know why I didn’t want you to notice, but…now I feel like maybe I imagined all that. Maybe this body is all of me, like I said when I argued with you. Maybe all these thoughts are just thoughts. Just thoughts, with no effect. Nothing I do here has an effect. I’d do anything, I’d do anything at all so long as it had an effect.  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
Come on. It’s dark here. Isn’t one of you at least supposed to always be here in the dark?_  
  


* * *

  
  
They had not really believed that a power like their own could be kept captive, because it had been a very long time since they had believed they themselves could be kept captive. And the cold boy was the same as them, wasn’t he?  
  
_Waitnowaitno. Coldboy not likeuslikeus. Lives in body somuch.  
  
Can’t find body have been looking lookinglooking. Can’t find anything at all, anything at all.  
  
Nothing?_ asked in a blinding flash.  
  
_Nothing_ said space between stars.  
  
A pause. They could not assume he was dead and gone; they could not mourn for him if he was. They had long forgotten how, and had not yet begun to learn again. And so in their pause was no beginning of sorrow. They knew the cold boy, their cold boy, must still exist. They would have noticed the passing of one such as him.  
  
In their pause, instead, grew confusion, curiosity, and, above all, anger.  
  
They knew the cold boy could not hide from them any more than they could hide from each other. And that meant that something else was hiding him from them, hiding his powers from the world. Who dared restrict powers like the cold boy’s? Where were they?  
  
And  
  
How long should the bright one and dark one take to tear them to shreds?  
  
Bright and dark turned to each other.  
  
_WE SHALL LOOK AGAIN._  
  


* * *

  
  
Just as no light can be fully closed to the one, so no darkness can be fully closed to the other. The cold boy was found, trapped in his tiny form by more than his own mind and forced to do the bidding of the one who trapped him. Forced to do things that would have degraded even a body absent of its soul, forced to do things that smeared with foulness all that the bright one and the dark one had wished to teach him in joy.  
  
The bright one and the dark one no longer shared confusion or curiosity between them. They held only rage, they were only rage, and in their rage they united as never before.  
  
Finally, and without reservation, they agreed. And what they agreed was that the cold boy’s captor should be annihilated.  
  
They pulled the captor’s name and past from their mind, and erased knowledge of these from every mind within their long reach. They shredded the captor’s form to atoms, and the cold boy’s relief at this sudden absence fueled their rage and gave them strength to wrestle with the captor’s spirit. This strength they needed, for the captor possessed their own great reserve of power, a reserve that had been deep enough to first capture the cold boy and then to conceal him for as long as they had.  
  
Still, few could stand against the bright one and the dark one so united, and the captor had never been one of these. They fell, and the bright one and the dark one, using all their powers in concert, sent the captor away to a place and a time their cold boy would never, could never go.  
  
And when that was done they were pleased with themselves for a moment, then split immediately upon noticing the cold boy again. They saw him, and they knew they must care for him somehow, but they didn’t know, nor could they agree on, the best way to begin. After all, it had been a very long time since they had so obviously, so desperately needed care.  
  
Yet after their split they did not go far from each other or from the cold boy. He was theirs, and they would figure something out, no matter how long it had been since they last truly learned.


End file.
